The device for finely shredding paper which is generally called "shredder" is widely used as a sheet printed information obliterating device for preventing the information printed on paper sheets from being leaked by rendering the information printed on the paper sheets unreadable.
Since such a sheet printed information obliterating device based on the principle of shredding paper employs a rotary cutter rotating at high speed for shredding paper, and therefore produces a relatively high noise level, it may not be suitable for use in offices where excessive noises are not tolerated.
Furthermore, since the paper is shredded into fine strips of paper, and is simply dropped into a shredded paper storage box or the like in a highly random fashion, the resulting pile of shredded paper strips is so bulky that the handling of the shredded paper is not easy, and a considerable space and much efforts are required for its disposal.
Also, the paper fibers are so finely shredded that they are no more suitable for recycling, and this is detrimental to the efforts to utilize existing resources.
The shredder ensures prevention of information leakage by finely shredding the paper sheets and rendering the information printed on the paper sheets to be unreadable, but, obviously, is not capable of restoring the shredded paper sheets to their original condition or to reproduce the obliterated information.